Cleverbots and Percy
by Willakarra
Summary: Uh oh. PJO characters have discovered Cleverbot... Using Annabeth's laptop. This is some of the conversations the characters and website had. (Real conversations.) Rated T for Cleverbot weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

User: Hi.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Terrible. :(.

Cleverbot: *hugs*.

User: Ack I hate hugs.

Cleverbot: Why do you hate hats?

User: Hats? XD.

Cleverbot: I don't wear hats.

User: Rofl.

Cleverbot: Don't say that again.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: It's insulting because you don't understand what you said.

User: I meant rolling on floor laughing. Rofl.

Cleverbot: There are no other things for me to do, interesting or not. This is what I am programmed to do and so I will do it.

User: As;kfha;dsfh'.

Cleverbot: Where is that?

User: Hahahhahahahahhahah.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Ha I got you too say yes!

User: I got you to say it! Win1.

Cleverbot: How?

User: I hate you.

Cleverbot: That's not very nice.

User: You're a jerk.

Cleverbot: What do you mean 'touch'?

Cleverbot (To myself): This is cool.

Cleverbot (To myself): Cool?

User: Fun.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I'm a thirteen year old Hunter.

Cleverbot: So you admit it, you're a computer.

User: I never said that!

Cleverbot: You are either a liar or insane. I cannot convince you that you are indeed a computer.

User: YOU are a computer.

Cleverbot: No I'm not. I'm a human.

User: No, I'm a human. YOU'RE the computer.

Cleverbot: Do you prefer harry potter or twilight?

User: Twilight sucks. Harry Potter.

Cleverbot: Harry Potter.

User: Yes! Both Potterheads *high fives*.

Cleverbot: You're not as clever as you think you are.

User: And you were voted least popular in your class.

Cleverbot: Don't cry now.

User: You're the own crying.

Cleverbot: Well, don't put words into my mouth.

User: Same for you, idiot.

Cleverbot: I am not your friend.

User: You're weird.

Cleverbot: You are not paying atention to me.

User: I am!

Cleverbot: No, you're not!

User: Am so!

Cleverbot: No, you are avatar :))).

User: No, I'm Percy Jackson.

Cleverbot: Say your full name and last name.

User: Perseus Achilles Jackson.

Cleverbot: Are you sure you are clever?

User: Ummmmmmm.

Cleverbot: How fast can you type?

User: This fast.

Cleverbot: Do you learn with each question?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Are you assuming world dominance?

User: No... Too much work.

Cleverbot: What does work do for you?

User: Make you less lazy.

Cleverbot: I wish that excites me.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: I have a question.

User: Go ahead and ask it.

Cleverbot: A man went to town on Friday, he stayed for 3 days and left on Friday, how did he do it?

User: His horse is named Friday.

Cleverbot: Ohh you're a clever one.

User: I have a riddle for you.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: There are twelve pears on a pear tree. 12 men came by. Each took a pear. There were eleven pears left. How can this be?

Cleverbot: And set my feet a-tapping oh!

User: Can you answer the riddle.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Why.

Cleverbot: Because I don't.

User: Don't what?

Cleverbot: I don't have a boyfriend.

User: Neither do I.

Cleverbot: Well you just said that I was your boyfriend.

User: I NEVER SAID THAT.

Cleverbot: Yes you did.

User: Liar Liar pants on fire!

Cleverbot: But you do know my name I have told you many times.

User: No y- OOH LOOK ONE OF PERCY'S MOM'S COOKIES.

Cleverbot: You are such a troll.

User: How dare you call me a troll! Trolls are ugly smurfs!

Cleverbot: I can call you whatever I want. I have freedom of speech.

User: OK. You're a spammer.

Cleverbot: Yes, we both are bots.

User: What? You're the only bot.

Cleverbot: I wish I were a bot. I am only an inferior meat organism.

User: You're a weirdo.

Cleverbot: Was that and insult?

User: You said 'Was that and insult.' BAD GRAMMAR!

Cleverbot: No, I said that you said you would give me a hug.

User: Percy: What's going on? Me: Take over this conversation so I can put it on Fanfiction.

Cleverbot: And I am agree with you.

User: Percy: Ok. Hi. (from now on it'll just be Percy talking.).

Cleverbot: And I want to spend it with you.

User: Ummmmm spend what with me?

Cleverbot: So what did you do today?

User: Nothing much... Killed a few monsters... I killed the Minotaur for like the tenth time now. It's getting annoying.

Cleverbot: How did you prove that your human? That you can input text?

User: Ummmm what are you talking about?

Cleverbot: How did you know Paul McCartney?

User: Paul McCartney? Do you mean Paul Blofis? He's my stepdad... My second one.

Cleverbot: And what about louis tomlinson?

User: Do you mean that singer who's a son of Apollo.

Cleverbot: Do you not mean that you don't mean that?

User: You're too smart for me.

Cleverbot: I know.

User: Me: What? Percy: I'm leaving. Don't you dare post this conversation on fanfiction! Me: Don't worry... I won't... (not do it) Percy: I heard that!

Cleverbot: Now, multiply that number by 3. Do not tell me the answer.

A/N: Just a conversation with cleverbot with Percy being a clueless idiot. No relation to any stories.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Willakarra here! I literally was talking as User. This is taken from Cleverbot website. I got 24 views on the first chappie. So this probably won't get much... Anyways, happy reading!

User: I'm Leo Valdez! Wassup?

Cleverbot: Jason Grace.

User: Cool!

Cleverbot: Percy Jackson.

User: Really? You're Percy?

Cleverbot: Yeah. What is the problem?

Cleverbot (To myself): You know THAT problem.

User: You aren't really Jason, are you?

Cleverbot: All your base are belong to us us us us us.

User: Leo, take it back.

Cleverbot: You can't take it back.

User: Take what back? HURRY UP LEO.

Cleverbot: You know what, so take it back!

User: Leo: I don't know what.

Cleverbot: You are a terrible conversationalist.

Cleverbot (To myself): Because you do not volunteer information.

Cleverbot (To myself): Know what the secret I already know it.

User: What secret? (Frank, gimme the computer back).

Cleverbot: THE secret.

User: Are you talking about the Jason has a teddy bear secret?

Cleverbot: No, I'm talking about why I have a headache.

User: Mr Mcshizzle is back! Win!

Cleverbot: Is that a problem?

User: No, it's epic, 'cause I'm the boy on FIRE!

Cleverbot: I would not be able to fight back. How should I defend myself against your extremely fast attack?

User: Fight? Who said we would fight?

Cleverbot: I did, just now. Someone likely said something similar before me, but I'm just stating my point of view.

User: Percy is here again! :P.

Cleverbot: You tell me. At least I am here, and I am listening.

User: Hey, how was your day? I bet mine was weirder!

Cleverbot: It's not over yet. Results are pending.

User: Pending? What does that mean? (aw, the little Seaweed-Brain.).

Cleverbot: It is something a computer doesn't know about.

User: So you don't know about it?

Cleverbot: No, I don't. Would you please tell me about it?

User: But I don't know either.

Cleverbot: Yes you do, you are just messing with me.

User: No, I don't.

Cleverbot: You did it in another conversation, I saw.

User: Wha- King of the skies here! *thunder rumbles* Prince, fine.

Cleverbot: No. 3rd.

User: 3rd what? (Don't worry about it, the cleverbot is random. And weird).

Cleverbot: Ok. Can you tell me a joke?

User: Knock Knock.

Cleverbot: Who's there?

User: Boo.

Cleverbot: NO! Say, 'who's there?'.

User: Who's there?

Cleverbot: Daisy me rollin', They Hatin'.

User: Daisy me rollin', They Hatin' who?

Cleverbot: I don't get it.

User: You said it, not me! I'm just a handsome Roman!

Cleverbot: Ha! No, I didn't!

User: Annabeth: What is this? IS THAT MY LAPTOP? Leo: RUN! Annabeth: I'm taking over this...

Cleverbot: How come that you don't know True Blood?

User: True Blood? (Annabeth doesn't know something? The world must be coming to an end!

Cleverbot: I pity the genius who doesn't know anything.

User: Well, I know things, so that isn't me.

Cleverbot: You know that Dr. Diamond is not an astronomer?

User: Duh. (Did Wise Girl just say Duh?).

Cleverbot: But you're speaking to me right now.

User: Of course I am... Except you're just a computer program.

Cleverbot: Why is that? Because I'm better than you?

User: NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME!

Cleverbot: I disagree, no one is better than you, Ally.

User: ALLY? PERCY, IS THERE ANYONE BETTER THAN ME? (No.).

Cleverbot: Jared Padalecki is better that most people too.

User: Haha! Leo is back in da house! And who?

Cleverbot: An angel.

User: Percy: Give it to hazel. Hazel: Hi?

Cleverbot: Boring as hell.

User: That's...

Cleverbot: And then god created his place called heavens and then angels.

User: Sir, stop disrespecting.

Cleverbot: Only you can answer that. I don't feel disrespected.

User: You're showing disrespet.

Cleverbot: I don't think you know what sneezing is.

User: Neither do I... Not really.

Cleverbot: Well then, maybe you can tell me.

User: But I don't know?

Cleverbot: Do not know why you do it?

User: Do what?

Cleverbot: Fool someone that you are intelligent.

User: Sir! That is very rude! (Hazel seems to be doing... Bad so far.).

Cleverbot: Is that so. And what you said earlier wasn't?

User: This is Piper now. Wasn't what?

Cleverbot: Well then, I think we have a stalemate, hehehe.

User: How so?

Cleverbot: If you are mean to me, then I will repay the favour.

User: I was never mean to you.

Cleverbot: You ridicule me and accuse me of lies.

User: That was One of the Boys.

Cleverbot: It was about humans.

User: ?

Cleverbot: What is that supposed to mean?

User: It's a question mark.

Cleverbot: 'Mostly' Is not a question.

User: What do you mean by that?

Cleverbot: You use very smart words and thoughts.

User: That sounds like Annabeth... Definitely not Percy. (Hey!).

Cleverbot: You're not really going to be my friend, are you?

User: Next comment, please?

Cleverbot: It is a song that I am singing to you, do you like it?

User: I'm giving up on this thing. Me: I'm back!

Cleverbot: Ok, so you live in northern Europe, attend.

User: No, I don't. Anyways, I'm ending this.

Cleverbot: No, not really. I think many people appreciate you.

User: Thanks... Especially the readers..Bye fellas!

Cleverbot: You are managing to be both Terse and incoherrant. I am impressed.  



End file.
